Gotcha!
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile and Kyoya were working on a relationship together but the psycho Masamune was sneaking at both of them and tried to find out about the two together...Kyoya x Nile YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, okay so this story is YAOI Kyoya x Nile so don't read if you don't like it…  
I also had an OC Nile's sister here so if you want to know about her personalities and appearance just check my profile…  
****And also reviews please, please, please!**

* * *

Nile was in his room alone lying at the bed. He's quite bored of this day, there's nothing else to do except beyblading but he's a little tired of practicing with it all day.

While he's at the bed, he was listening music at his own mp3. He'd just bought it since he and Kyoya were at the mall hanging out together. Anyway he was singing the song quietly not letting anyone heard him.

He just had some interest of music these days because he really doesn't want to hang out with his friends. He thought they were ridiculous and a little stupid especially Gingka and other of his friends.

He sighed in relief at his room and trying to sing the chorus of the song in his mp3. The song was his only common favourite: Kiss You by One Direction.

"…So tell me girl if every time we touch, we get this kind of rush, baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and if you wanna take it slow and you just wanna take me home baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and let me kiss you…"

He sang the whole chorus and until the end of the song. Anyway, he suddenly intended to leave his room and wanted to get outside at the living room. He left his mp3 in his room he's getting bored of it.

While he's at the living room, Masamune had caught his attention. He felt annoyed for Masamune and wanted to ignore him for this day.

"Hey Nile, watcha doin'? Want to beybattle with me?" Masamune asked.

"Not now Masamune, stay out of my way!" Nile snapped.

Masamune groaned, he always wanted to talk with someone but he'd just didn't notice that he's pretty much annoying and stupid.

Anyway, Nile walked outside of the house and went into the park. He sat in the bench alone thinking and sort of daydreaming. While he was daydreaming, someone covered his eyes and everything went black.

"Hmm let me guess…Kyoya!" He said removing Kyoya's hands.

"You got me! But how'd you know?" Kyoya asked.

"It's easy I always know your smell."

"What? How do I smell?"

Nile chuckled at Kyoya and then Kyoya grab Nile's hand to lead him somewhere.

"Wait…where are we going?"

"Just come with me you'll know it."

Kyoya had led Nile into the river where Kyoya was going there the most. Nile just followed Kyoya and acted like he's quite bored.

"Wait right here? What in the world are we gonna do here anyway?"

"Pffft just wait a second." Kyoya said.

Nile had no idea what Kyoya was doing. But anyway, Kyoya was putting out things from his bag. He looked through it and what he saw was some snacks and other foods.

Are they having some picnic? Well sort of. Kyoya was finally finish preparing things then he first stared at Nile.

"What?" Nile raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but you don't know what's all about this do you?"

"No, wait…are you telling me is this a…date?"

"Well pffft yeah. Isn't it obvious?"

Nile smiled and then both of them have fun together and they also intended to have some sweet moments there since nobody was around but just the both of them. Actually it's their secret dating place for now.

Anyway after that, the both headed home in which they were tired together from spending their time together. It was 9:30 p.m. already so they headed into their room in which they were sleeping there together.

But before that, the distractor Masamune blocked their way. Gosh that kid was pretty much more annoying.

"Hold on! Where do you think you're going?" Masamune asked.

"Where should it be? In our room of course." Nile answered.

"Then where have you too been?" Masamune asked.

"It's none of your business move out of the way!" Kyoya snapped and walked through Masamune.

He dragged Nile to their room and he sat into the bed. Nile went into the bathroom to take a half bath. He was washing his self then after that, he wrapped his towel on his waist and changed his self.

Kyoya lied down on the bed waiting for his boyfriend on the shower so that he'll be the next to take a half bath.

After that Nile had changed his self, he went out of the bathroom and proceeded to the bed then lied down. It was Kyoya's turn to take a shower so he went into the bathroom and washed his self.

Then finally after 10 minutes, Kyoya was finished showering and changing his self into the bathroom so he lied down next to Nile in the bed.

Nile went closer into Kyoya's side then snuggled at him. He felt comfortable at Kyoya's side and then he slowly wrapped his arms around Kyoya well more like hugged him tightly.

Kyoya shifted into Nile's side then stared at him. He smiled at Nile then gently kissed him on the top of his head. Nile smiled then he slowly managed to drag Kyoya into a kiss. They kissed comfortably and broke it after a minute.

Kyoya got up and turned off the lights then returned into the bed and slept with Nile.

"Goodnight Kyoya."

"Goodnight Nile."

***Next Morning***

* * *

Nile woke up in the morning then he noticed why he feels cold even if he had a blanket on. He got up then stretched his self and finally noticed that he had a shirt off. He blushed then finds his clothes maybe it was on the floor.

His shirt was definitely on the floor. How come he didn't remember what happened last night but all he remembered was he and Kyoya had just kissed together last night at the same time.

He put his shirt on and sat on the bed. By the way, Nile was wearing shirt and pants. Anyway Kyoya finally woke up then he yawned and stretched his self.

"Kyoya, could you tell me what happened last night?" Nile asked.

"Actually why'd you asked me?"

"Well because I…umm…" Nile blushed and too shy to tell Kyoya from about what he's gonna tell him.

"Nile what's wrong? Why? What happened?" Kyoya asked.

"Okay…well this morning I just found out that when I woke up I had a shirt off. Could you tell me exactly what happened last night Kyoya?"

"Oh that. Well nothing I just...I intended to do something with you." Kyoya suddenly blushed then managed to make his voice lower.

"Kyoya..."

"I'm sorry Nile I love you so much I don't wanna let you go." Kyoya embraced Nile.

"I understand Kyoya and I love you too."

The two kissed together at the same time. They blushed together and broke it after a minute.

After that the two headed outside the living room and sat on a couch together. Then after that Masamune started to complain about them again.

"Hey I think something's going on between you two." Masamune said.

Sometimes that Masamune had nothing to do but to complain and complain and complain until you'll almost try to kill him. He's an idiot person you've ever known and actually he's really ridiculous.

"What are you talking about you idiot there's nothing wrong between us." Nile snapped.

"I thought that is there a relationship between both of you?" Masamune asked.

"Pffft yeah right psycho stay out of here or I'm gonna kick your fucking ass." Kyoya snapped.

"Hah! I knew it you do." Masamune yelled.

"What? Of course we don't psycho would you just stay out or it's the end of you." Kyoya said.

"Alright fine but I'll be watching." Masamune pointed at the two then walked away.

"Hmmp that stupid psycho." Nile crossed his arms.

Finally that stupid kid walked away and there's no more distractor this day. They both really hated that guy and they were just keeping him out of their way.

* * *

**Alright guys, I've been working on the next chapter so just wait for a while and I promise to update soon…  
My OC or should I say Nile's sister would appear on the next chapter so please wait for a while thank you…  
Please forgive me if other parts sucks I just had no time to write these days though I have to study my lessons…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so back! Okay so I'll try my best to make this chapter cute so don't read if you don't like it…^_^  
Actually I've got some parts here that is 10% hard YAOI…**

* * *

After that Masamune walked away, Nile got up at the couch then walked in his room leaving Kyoya. He's just tired and wanted to lay down on his bed and rest.

While Kyoya outside at the living room, he just sat at the couch and shut his eyes close. Guess the two were really tired after what happened last night. It was only natural for both of them because they just liked I mean loved each other.

Anyway, the psycho or should I say Masamune outside was walking outside. Then suddenly his stomach growled. He wrapped his arms around his stomach then walked slowly finding some food to eat.

"Boy, why do I feel hungry at this time?" He asked his self.

Then suddenly, he smelled something that smells like FOOD. He swiftly followed the scent and it was coming from the burger restaurant. He went inside then he took a sit and ordered a food.

"Thank goodness I had some food to eat." He said.

He ordered three burgers and a soft drink just for his self. He ate like he never ate a food for a month. Masamune ate faster and faster until he chokes. He quickly drank the soft drink then gasped.

While Masamune was eating, he noticed that his side shifted. He noticed that a girl sat beside him to order a food. He didn't actually looked at her though he's busy eating his meal.

"Oh god, I feel so much hungry and tired." The voice of a girl said.

Suddenly, Masamune noticed that the voice was so familiar, but he just ignored it and still continued eating his favourite meal.

After Masamune was done eating, he paid for his food then when he's about to walk out, he turned at his right then stared at the girl at his side. He noticed that she was so familiar he watched her closely then finally noticed her.

"Hey you, wait a second do I know you?" Masamune asked.

"Umm...uh...wait Masamune? Is that you?" The girl asked.

"Misaku? Wait, what are you doing here?"

"To visit Niichan of course, actually where is Niichan?"

"Oh…uh he's in the apartment." Masamune said.

"Oh good! So could you take me to him?" Misaku asked.

"Uh sure…"

"Okay thanks, let's go!"

When the two had finished their meals, Masamune led her into the apartment where mostly Gingka let his friends live there. His friends actually agreed to stay there even for a while and he also even let them to stay there as long as they wanted to.

Anyway, when they made their way into the apartment, Misaku was really excited to see her big brother though she missed him very much.

"This way Misaku, now sit there for a while and I'll call Nile." Masamune instructed.

"Okay but could you bring my bag right here?" Misaku asked.

"Wait, you're staying here? But where's your bag anyway?" Masamune asked while he was heading upstairs.

"Pfft are you blind? Haven't you see me carrying it all along? Ugh! You're really are an idiot!" Misaku crossed her arms.

"Geez alright I guess I'm not checking you."

Masamune first put the bag of Misaku inside then went upstairs. He tried to open Nile's door but it was locked. Finally he got the keys of every room. By the way the keys were given to him when Gingka told him to guard the house.

Anyway, he started to open the door and slowly went inside.

"Hey Nile your sister called you." Masamune said.

"S-sister? Wait, what's going on down there?" Nile asked.

"Well umm Misaku your sister was downstairs."

"Damn it!" He thought.

Nile quickly ran downstairs then his eyes widened when he saw his little sister. He felt troubled by her.

"Misaku? What are you doing here?" Nile asked.

"Niichan? Oh uh…you see I…"

"She's here to visit you because she wanted to see you." Masamune quickly answered Nile's question at Misaku.

"No wait that's not it…Oh wait I mean yes!" Misaku had a sweat drop on her head then chuckled nervously.

"O-kay, so I'll just tell Gingka that you'll stay here." Nile said.

"Sure, thanks Niichan!"

Nile went upstairs to find Gingka he checked Gingka's room to see if he's in there. Finally he's right there. He went inside and tried to talk to him.

"Hey there Gingka."

"Oh hey Nile what's up?" Gingka asked.

"Umm I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Uh you see…Misaku will stay here in 5 days."

"Misaku? Oh sure! Is she down there? Where is she?"

"Uh yeah she's downstairs."

Both quickly headed downstairs especially Gingka who's excited to see Misaku. Maybe he really liked Misaku as a friend.

"Hey Misaku how are you?" Gingka asked.

"Hey Gingka I'm fine." Misaku waved his hand at Gingka.

"Oh uh Misaku, which room are you gonna sleep in?" Msamune asked.

"At Niichan's room of course."

Nile's eyes widened from what he heard. He thought that it was a bad idea with Misaku here, for him she's terribly annoying.

"Wait no way! You could find another room." Nile said.

"Huh? But…"

"Actually Misaku, Nile's sleeping with Kyoya." Gingka explained.

"Wait…you're sleeping with…then why won't you let me sleep with you?"

"Because we had no space for you Misaku and also you're 13 so you should sleep all by yourself." Nile smiled fake.

"Oh okay Niichan." Misaku smiled.

Nile sighed and led Misaku into her room where she'll sleep. Then after that, she already felt comfortable then Nile led back into his room.

He lied down at his bed then he wondered where Kyoya was. He was at the couch before but now he went gone. He shut his eyes for a minute then relaxed at the bed.

It was getting darker. So he thought that he would shower his self. He went into the bathroom to wash his self. Then after that he changed his clothes and head back into his room.

He went outside to check how Misaku is. He saw her listening at her mp3 though she loves music. Nile smiled then headed downstairs at the living room.

He sat at the couch then sighed in relief. He wondered where Kyoya is though he missed him so much. Nile had thought from what happened last night though he feels okay.

Anyway, Gingka had prepared dinner for everyone then he called his friends for the served meal, Gingka called Misaku first but from what he saw that she looks busy playing some music at her mp3.

"Uh Misaku, dinner's ready."

"Oh okay I'm coming." She said while putting her mp3 down.

Then, he let everyone eat the food. Others were saying Gingka's meal was so delicious especially Misaku. Gingka smiled then continued eating.

After the dinner, they headed into their rooms though they were full. Nile walked into his room then he realized Kyoya was still not here. Where in the world could he be?

He lied down on his bed then tried to sleep but before that, he went into Misaku's room. He saw her asleep while playing mp3.

"Goodnight Misaku." Nile said then kissed Misaku on the top of the head then head back on his room.

Misaku smiled then continued to fell asleep. Anyway, Nile can't sleep though he's still worried for Kyoya.

It was already 8:30 p.m. but he's still not here. Nile closed his eyes then fell asleep. Suddenly the door went open. Nile suddenly woke up to see who it was, it was Kyoya then he saw that Kyoya just looks fine.

"Kyoya! Oh I'm so worried about you, where have you been?" Nile asked in a worry.

"I just went outside to train myself at beyblading." Kyoya said.

"What for?" Nile asked.

"Nothing…I'm so sorry Nile but the truth is I just went outside to battle with Ryuga."

"So are you hurt? Do you have injuries?" Nile asked in concerned.

"No but I lost in a battle I'm so sorry Nile."

"It's okay Kyoya, the important is that you're still here by my side." Nile hugged Kyoya.

"I understand Nile." Kyoya hugged him back.

"I love you so much Kyoya, please don't leave me by my side." Nile said.

"I love you too Nile, I promise to never let you go."

As the two were having sweet moments together, the psycho Masamune outside was listening from what they were saying but outside was just a little bit noisy so he can't hear much from what they were saying.

The two inside kissed together then broke it after a second. As the midnight passes, Kyoya suddenly stared at Nile while he's asleep then suddenly licked his neck. Nile could feel it of course.

Nile opened his eyes then suddenly got up.

"Kyoya? What are you doing?" Nile asked.

"Uh…nothing…I'm just…okay just let me do this Nile."

"Umm…"

Nile didn't answer but there's no choice to say no. He only looked down then let Kyoya do the thing what he wanted to do with him.

* * *

**So here you have it and I think I've written so part that sucks here and please forgive me…  
Actually I'd just returned from camping…  
And please just wait for the next chapter, thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya woke up in the morning first. He thought that he was so rough about what happened again last night. He watched Nile at his side then though he's still asleep.

He got up then went sat on the chair for a while. He stared at Nile until he could wake up then will go out together outside at the living room. Finally the Egyptian had wake up on the bed.

He rubbed his right eye then when he saw Kyoya, he smiled then got up at the bed. He walked through Kyoya then sat beside him.

"N-Nile, are you okay? Did I hurt you last night?" Kyoya asked nervously.

"No you didn't Kyoya, actually I think you're pretty rough at me last night but it's still fine unless you'd bit my neck actually and look it had a bruise."

"Sorry, I promise to be gentle at you." Kyoya apologized.

"Yeah thanks now let's head downstairs. Misaku would probably wait for me."

"W-wait, Misaku? She's…here?" Kyoya asked.

"Well yeah, you see she'll stay here for 5 days, don't worry she'll never find out."

"Okay…"

The two walked out of the room then went downstairs. When they were at the living room, Nile had saw Misaku playing some tunes on her mp3. She can't even hear everyone saying anything though the music volume was so loud.

Misaku was lip singing, clicking her fingers and moving her head. It was her most favourite tune: Shut up by Simple Plan.

"…So shut up, shut up, shut up don't wanna hear it get out, get out, get out, get out of my way step up, step up, step up you'll never stop nothing you say today is gonna bring me down…"

She really loves music with a rock guitar instrument and she also knew how to play guitar on her own. Anyway Nile was trying to say something to her but she can't hear it. He removes the earphone and smirked.

"What?!"

"Nothing but what time did you wake up?" Nile asked.

"About 7:00 a.m. I just want to listen some music that's all."

"Okay so where's Gingka?"

"He's right over there cooking breakfast."

Nile headed at the kitchen to watch Gingka. He saw him that he was almost finish making breakfast and he was cooking some pancakes. After that Nile went back into the living and sat next to Misaku.

Kyoya watched at the window then sighed for a moment. After that, Gingka was finally finished making breakfast.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready." Gingka said.

All of them ran in the kitchen then directly sat at the chair preparing their plates. Yu was already licking his lips and smiled because of the nice smell of the food prepared.

Gingka placed pancakes on the table then sat next at Misaku. Nile also sat between Misaku and Kyoya. Masamune was beside Gingka and Yu was close at the food. He even tried to grab one without permission.

"Hey! Just wait a sec let Misaku grab one first." Gingka said.

"Aww no fair, I'm hungry Gingky!" Yu crossed his arms.

"Thanks Gingka that's so sweet." Misaku smiled.

Gingka blushed a little then after Misaku grab one pancake, they also grabbed one. Nile was eating seriously and quietly. He looks like he's having problems. Misaku looked at him for a while then asked him.

"Niichan, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh…uh…nothing." Nile answered.

"You sure? Maybe you should…" But before that Misaku hesitated from what she saw on her big brother's neck.

"Hey…what's that on your neck Niichan?" Misaku asked.

"What? Where? I don't know."

"Here. It looks like some bruise or…wait a second Niichan! Who's your…I can't believe it." Misaku said.

"What?"

"Niichan could you explain something here…who's you girlfriend?' Misaku asked.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I don't have girlfriend." Nile said.

"No more games Niichan, tell me who did this to you…TELL ME!"

"What this? Pfft I just got this bruise when I lied down on my bed and I noticed some bracelet on my pillow then it bruised my neck." Nile lied.

"Oh…okay! I thought you had a girlfriend because if you do…I'll ruin her! Even you! Mark my words Niichan!" Misaku snapped.

"Pfft I don't even like girls around here." Nile whispered.

After their breakfast, they went back into their rooms, others just went outside and hang out but as for Masamune, he didn't even talk with Nile since afternoon. He was still watching those two and finding out their secrets.

Anyway, Nile went outside of the house then went at the park where he used to go to. He's actually bored to be there and he was actually tired of sitting there all day doing nothing.

He listen some tunes on his mp3 again then hummed while he was sitting at the bench. Nile notice that his side shifted and he thought that it was one and only Masamune.

"What are you doing here?!" Nile snapped.

"Nothing, I'm just…please tell me do you like someone?" Masamune asked.

"Pfft it's none of your business Masamune, I don't like someone!" Nile blushed then snapped.

"Really, then what actually happened on your neck?"

"You heard me a while ago it's because of Kyoya..." Nile suddenly gasped when he almost said about Kyoya.

"Wait…Kyoya? What about Kyoya?"

"Nothing, I meant Kyoya's bracelet was under my pillow."

"Oh really? I don't believe you, I knew it! You and Kyoya definitely have something hah, in your face Nile!" Masamune pointed at Nile.

"No we didn't would you just stay out?!"

Nile walked out then returned into the apartment. He directly walked into his sister's room then sat next to her.

"Hey Misaku."

"Hey."

"So, whatcha doin'?" Nile asked.

"Nothing, just listening to music again."

"You do like music."

"You mean I love music, they're my life!"

"Okay so I'm gonna step out." Nile said.

"Okay bye Niichan."

Nile went back into his room then he saw Kyoya lying on the bed sleeping. Kyoya was so cute when he was asleep, Nile sat on the bed next to Kyoya.

Actually, Kyoya was facing front while he's asleep then Nile suddenly intended kissing Kyoya. He sat on the side of Kyoya then let his lips closer on Kyoya's.

Nile was so close on Kyoya's lips but suddenly, the door opened and the person at the door was Misaku. She really saw what happened then her eyes widened.

"Niichan? Really? No, no, no way."

"Umm…"

"Niichan, you don't have a girlfriend but you liked…Kyoya?" Misaku asked.

"Okay it's time to tell you the truth…Misaku…me and Kyoya were engaged." Nile said seriously.

"Cool. I'm so glad Niichan but…when?"

"A long time ago but please don't tell anyone, even Gingka please Misaku." Nile held her shoulders.

"Okay, I promise cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay thanks."

Misaku head back into her room then Kyoya suddenly woke up. He heard everything while he's asleep then looked into Nile.

"What?" Nile asked.

"Nothing, but make sure she'll never tell anyone." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, sure she promised."

"Okay goodnight!" Kyoya wrapped blanket on his self then fall back into sleep.

Nile sighed then lied next to Kyoya and closed his eyes.

**Okay here you have it guys…^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Misaku was sitting alone at the couch at the living room. She remembered what her big brother had said to her last night. She can't believe it and she also made a promise to her brother.

She just ignored it and continued playing tunes again. Misaku really loves music and she plays it every day for the whole day of her life. Anyone just ignores her if she listens at her mp3.

The music was new that she'd downloaded it last night after she went at her brother's room. Now she just repeats the music from last night until today and for her it was a great tune: This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"…This kiss is something I can't resist your lips are undeniable, this kiss is something I can't risk your heart is unreliable, something's so sentimental, you make so detrimental and I wish it didn't feel like this, 'cause I don't wanna miss this kiss…"

Misaku sang quietly and while she listens to it, she was daydreaming about what happened from yesterday last night. It refers at the song when Nile tried to kiss Kyoya then she saw it for the first time.

She felt happy for the both of them and she liked it that way. She realized that it's right for her brother to have relationship with Kyoya.

Anyway, Nile was at his room sitting alone in the bed while Kyoya was outside went into the place where he used to go to, Nile was also listening at his mp3. He had some new tunes on his mp3 so he liked to listen with it.

The first music that he listened was the last that he'd just downloaded last night: Nobody Compares by One Direction.

"…Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it but even if that's true no one in the world could stop me from not moving on, baby, even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you…"

He looked down while he just listened to the whole song. He just relaxed in his bed then tried to daydream about the song. Then he intended to walk outside then go on the park again. There's nothing else to go but there.

It was the place where he used to go when he's got problems, when he's bored and also when he's annoyed at the apartment. He also brought his mp3 so that he can't get easily get bored.

When he was sitting at the bench, he suddenly thought of going at the river where he and Kyoya dated there. He walked through there then he finally saw Kyoya sitting at the grass alone.

Then Kyoya noticed that his side had shifted. He turned his head then he saw that it was just Nile. He smiled then tried to get closer at him.

"Hey Nile."

"Oh hey Kyoya what's up?"

"Nothing…so what brings you here?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh…uh…actually I kinda want to just go out, with you."

"Okay, so are you feeling okay?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah of course."

While Nile was listening at his mp3, Kyoya suddenly grab one of Nile's earphones at his ear. He put one at his ear then listened at the tune. It was the same when Nile's at the bed listening a while ago.

"Wow, you do like One Direction." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, their songs are awesome." Nile replied.

"Yeah you're right."

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Nile. He blushed while he was embraced then he lied on Kyoya's chest. They were sweet together unless they'd expected that no one would ever find out they were there.

Anyway, Misaku went in the place where she hasn't been there since she was at the park. She hadn't notice that it was the secret place of the two lovers.

She thought that maybe they could be here somewhere. Yep, definitely, she turned back then she saw two persons at the back having sweet moments together. She thought it was so familiar.

Therefore, she watched closely then her eyes widened when she saw it was Kyoya and Nile all along. She ran across through them then yelled their names.

"Niichan…Kyoya!" Misaku yelled.

The two stared at their side then let go of each other's arms.

"Oh shit! What the hell is she doing here?" Kyoya thought.

Misaku panted when she was in front of Kyoya and Nile. The two stand in front of her then stared her.

"Misaku, what are you doing here?" Nile asked.

"Oh…uh…nothing but I've been searching you for hours."

"Why? Did I forget something?"

"Nope but I just…never mind you two continue dating and I'll just go…SEE YA!"

Misaku walked away then she ran into the apartment. The two sighed then continued embracing at each other. They smiled each other together.

Nile wrapped his arms around Kyoya's then Kyoya wrapped his arms around Nile then kissed together. Then it ended after a minute.

"Oh uh Kyoya can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you I mean…umm…" Nile blushed.

"What is it?"

"Can we do the thing that…you know what I mean."

Kyoya's eyes widened when he heard what actually Nile means and it means that they would have something together.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah sure and don't worry its fine." Nile replied.

"Oh uh okay you said it."

The two walked together heading into the apartment. It was their perfect date together and it was very romantic!

Anyway, Masamune had been sleeping in the couch then his saliva was pouring down on his mouth. When Kyoya had opened the door, Masamune quickly got up then walked again in front of them.

"Hey! Where have you been again?" Masamune asked.

"Pfft whatever none of your business psycho." Nile walked through Masamune.

"I was just asking where you've been."

"They went in a movie to watch together." Misaku replied.

"O-kay so, nah never mind." Masamune said.

Nile and Kyoya walked upstairs together. Masamune was really staring at those two and he thought that he would guard those two starting…now.

"Hey Masamune, you stay away from my Niichan or else you're gonna taste my fist." Misaku said.

"Hmm let's see if you can try."

Masamune crossed his arms, closed his eyes then smiled. He looks like he's letting Misaku punch him.

"Okay here we go!" Misaku yelled.

She punched Masamune in the nose hardly then after he got punched, his nose got bleeding then it hurts so badly.

"OWWWWW! IT REALLY HURTS…" Masamune covered his nose then ran away crying.

He was so scared about Misaku then doesn't want to be punched ever again. He was at the bathroom washing his nose then wiping it with tissue.

"Damn, that hurt! Why did it hurt even? She's a girl and girls can't be tough." Masamune talked at his self in the mirror.

He didn't notice that Misaku was behind him listening all along.

"Who says girls can't be tough? You want to taste another fist?" Misaku asked.

"No, no, no, no I don't want some okay girls are tough hehehe…bye I'm gonna rush…"

Masamune sneak out of the bathroom then sighed. He checked Misaku if she's still there, thank goodness she went into her room to listen to music again.

He went outside of the house, he's getting bored inside and he's scared about Misaku to punch his nose.

Anyway, it was getting darker. So Nile took a half bath in his room while Kyoya was waiting for him to get out of the shower.

* * *

Nile was actually finished in the shower then he changed his self in the bathroom. He's tired and a little bit sleepy.

He went out then it's time for Kyoya to take a shower or maybe half bath. After that, he changed his clothes and went directly at the bed.

Nile checked the time at the clock beside the bed at the table it was already 8:30 p.m. so they managed to sleep together early unless, Kyoya remembered what Nile told him to do something in this night.

"Oh yeah Nile?"

"Hmm, yeah what is it?"

"Uh…you remember what you said a while ago?"

"Uh…oh yeah umm…shall we do it…right…now?" Nile blushed while he was talking at Kyoya.

"Sure if you say so…"

Kyoya got closer at Nile then slowly took off his shirt. Nile was blushing and he couldn't believe that he said it.

But that moment later, he grabbed Kyoya's hands while he was pulling it off.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh I don't think we should do this."

"Oh come on you said you'll be fine." Kyoya said.

"But I…alright fine let's do it."

"Now that's more like it."

Kyoya turned off the lights first then he continued pulling Nile's shirt. Then he pulled off Nile's pants then he started to lick the Egyptian's neck.

Nile moaned and then it was Kyoya's turn to take off his clothes. He took off his shirt then second he unzipped his pants.

As the two were in something together inside, Masamune went back home though he's tired of walking outside at the park. He also got full from eating his hamburger again, thus it really taste delicious.

Anyway, he checked the time and it was 9:17 p.m. and strange he wondered why everyone is asleep already? He checked the lights of the room and it was turned off even in Misaku's room.

He walked into his room then yawned tiredly. He turned off the lights then lied down on his bed hugging his pillow tightly and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Here you have it guys! Please review…^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Okay so this will be my final chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Masamune woke up early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes then stretched his self though he was tired last night.

He got up then washed his face on the bathroom, then after that he head back into his room then changed his clothes and went out.

He went upstairs at the living to seat at the couch, without noticing Misaku at his side playing tunes again. He stared at her for a while then grabs one of her earphone at her ears.

"Hey! Why you."

"Sorry…wait what is this? Pffft what kind of tune are you listening?" Masamune complained.

"Whatever just give it back."

"Fine, geez quit acting like a rude." Masamune said.

"You think I'm rude? Well remember this psycho…you'll get another punch if you'll try to mess with me again!" Misaku snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry fine…"

Misaku groaned then walked away. She really hates that Masamune guy especially when he complains and does anything stupid to make her feel mad.

Anyway, Nile woke up in the morning then he looked Kyoya at his side. He ignored him then went outside at the living room.

When he was out, he saw Misaku being mad. He stopped her then calm her down.

"Whoa, whoa Misaku what's going on? Tell me what's wrong."

"Well…it was the psycho that done this to me…"

"Psycho, Masamune? Oh why that stupid idiot!" Nile thought.

He quickly went at Masamune then crossed his arms staring at him.

"Hey Masamune! What did you do to Misaku?" Nile asked.

"Nothing, she did it."

Nile groaned then instead of a reply, he punched him in the nose then there goes a nosebleed again.

"OWWW! That really hurts another punch at the nose?" Masamune covered his nose.

"Hmmm, that's for messing with my sister."

"Look, I'm so sorry for your sister Nile." Masamune apologized.

"If you want to say sorry then go to her."

"Fine, I'll go to her but I hope I don't get another punch."

Masamune went upstairs to check Misaku in her room. She was using the computer with a headset on her head listening to music again.

He went inside then after that, he closed the door and sat next to Misaku.

"Uh…Misaku, I…I'm so sorry." Masamune said.

Misaku didn't reply though she can't hear anything but only music and it was loud in her ears.

Masamune instead remove the headset the looked at Misaku.

"What the…what?!

"Look Misaku, I'm so sorry about a while ago would you forgive me?" He said holding Misaku's hands.

"Hmm…yeah but…but you promise don't mess with Nile or else I'll never forgive you!"

"Yeah sure I promise…cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay! Apology accepted." Misaku smiled.

Masamune thanked Misaku then smiled outside. He felt happy that he was forgiven then he saw Nile crossing his arms waiting for him.

"So? How did it go?" Nile asked.

"She truly accepted it…thank you so much Nile." Masamune hugged Nile tightly.

"For what? Please stop hugging me now it's too tight."

"Uhh for being nice to me of course." Masmune smiled.

"You…you think I'm nice?" Nile asked.

"Yeah of course, even if you're avoiding me I still think you're nice."

Nile thought why is he being kind and his stupid activities and attitudes were gone.

"Oh okay."

Masamune walked out then Nile went back into his room. He saw Kyoya still asleep he stared at him though he looks so cute when he sleeps.

Nile tried to wake him up but he's too cute and adorable. There's no choice but just wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy head, rise and shine." Nile said waking up Kyoya.

"Huh? What? Oh okay."

Kyoya rubbed his eyes then stretched his arms. He was also tired of last night. Anyway, both of them walked outside together.

They wanted to hang out again at the park though there's nothing else to do except beyblading. It's kind of boring and they should do it someday.

While they were at the park, they didn't notice Masamune was right there and when he turned back, he saw Nile and Kyoya together heading at the place where they used to go to.

He slowly followed them then, he finally found out about their secret place. He was so curious, why would they go in a place like this.

Masamune was hiding behind the tree. He was sneaking at both of them and tried to watch what they're up to.

He was watching them quietly and tried not to make a sound or else they'll notice. He saw that they were smiling and having fun together and _also _holding hands together at the same time.

"I knew it!" He whispered.

He bit his lips from what they were doing, having sweet moments together still without noticing Masamune. Then for that moment, he knew what the two were meant to do together.

Masamune watched closely and he saw was, Kyoya held Nile's wrist and drag him closer. He kissed Nile then after that Nile kissed him back.

He was a little jealous from what he'd just saw. Actually he also had some secret feelings for Nile but he won't tell, but from when he saw the two kissing together, he got irritated.

After the two went into the secret place, they headed into the café for their date. Masamune also followed them quietly.

He watched as the two eat together, and again some sweet moments. Kyoya intended to feed Nile sweetly.

Masamune got jealous again and he just ignored about his real feelings for Nile. Guess he was also hungry, so he went inside hiding from the two lovers then ordered his favourite hamburgers.

He ate hungrily then when the two was finish eating, though he wasn't finish eating his hamburger, he swiftly paid for his food and asked it for a take out.

He ran quickly while biting his hamburger then until they were at the park again and everything around them was grasses, trees, nature then nobody else but just the two of them and Masamune behind.

Masamune sneaked at them then he saw that they were holding hands together watching the blue sky and the white clouds.

Then after their date, they were about to go home in their apartment but Masamune suddenly stopped them.

"M-Masamune? W-what are you doing here?" Nile asked.

"Nothing, I just went here."

"So…you found nothing wrong around here?" Nile asked nervously.

"Nope I just got here."

"Oh okay so I guess I'll see you later…"

Kyoya and Nile walked away together. They didn't notice that Masamune was watching them but they haven't known he lied.

"YES! YES! YES! Finally I knew there's something going on around here." Masamune said happily.

He quickly went back home, though he was excited about the big news he'd just knew. Then when he was upstairs, he opened Nile's front door.

"Guys, guys! I…" Masamune hesitated.

He was shocked about from what he saw. He saw that Kyoya almost kissed Nile on the lips. Masamune laughed stupidly.

"Gotcha!" Masamune said.

The two panicked together and don't know what to explain.

"Masamune, it's not what it looks like I…" Nile said.

"Hah! I knew it I've been following you two since you were at the place that umm…" Masamune quite think about the place.

"Secret place?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh yeah! Secret place and I'd finally saw you two…"

"Wait hold on! Masamune I'm sorry, but at least now that you know everything between us could you…not tell anyone about this?" Nile asked.

"Hmm let me think about it…okay deal but I had something to say about you two." Masamune said.

"Yeah what is it?"

First Masamune gasped before he could say the whole thing he was meant to say.

"…Kyoya and Nile sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Masamune sang playfully.

"Why you!" Nile snapped.

"Hehehe sorry alright I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Masamune and there's one thing I'd say to you too…can I…" Nile grab Masamune's shoulders then quickly kissed him in the lips.

"Hey what was that for?!" Masamune asked.

"Nothing, I knew you'd like me so I just gave you a kiss." Nile smiled.

"Hmmmp! Before but now, I guess you and Kyoya should be together."

"Oh uh okay sure."

Masamune walked away then went downstairs. While Nile, he was about to explain everything to Kyoya.

"Sorry about a while ago Kyoya." Nile apologized.

"It's okay really…so do you like him too?" Kyoya asked.

"Actually just a little but now…no I guess you're the one that I'd love Kyoya."

"I love you too Nile."

* * *

**Okay here you have my final chapter guys, I hope you like it…^_^  
**


End file.
